House of Myths / House of Nightmares
House of Myths / House of Nightmares are the 7th and 8th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 67th and 68th episode overall. They premiered on January 12, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Jerome takes Fabian's poem written for Nina; Senkhara leaves her mark on Nina; The dollhouse begins to communicate to Nina; The dollhouse holds a map; Poppy researches her father's past; Senkhara marks Fabian. Nina gets advice about the mask from Fabian's godfather. Summary This episode starts with Senkhara yelling at Nina to find the mask and to ask the one who knows; when Nina realizes that she has the Mark of Anubis; and when she tells Fabian, Victor sees. Jerome and Alfie are leaving for school when they find Fabian's love letter to Nina. Mick's father bribes him to come to Australia by pulling strings to get Mick into the Victoria Academy of Sport, but Mick still refuses to go to Australia because of Mara. Fabian shows his god-father, Jasper, Nina's Mark of Anubis; Jasper looks shocked. Mara feels guilty for Mick staying, so Patricia tries to help her, but in the end she takes Patricia's "advice" to make Mick break up with her because they are not alike. Jasper informs Nina that the god Anubis gives the mark as a curse. Jerome and Alfie skip lunch to shop. Poppy sees her dad's name on a plaque, and when she asks Mr. Sweet about it, he is shocked. Fabian asks Nina on a date, but she says no because it's Gran's last day. Victor is looking for the Book of Isis. Alfie decoreates a tractor so that it is fashion suitable for Amber. While having dinner, Fabian and Joy barge in smiling and laughing; Nina gets jealous. Gran doesn't feel very well. Senkhara murmurs "watch the time piece." The doll house starts smoking; it was Sarah's. Victor makes Fabian leave the room and they struggle to hide the doll house. Gran covers for Sibuna so Victor doesn't get to see the doll house, that has now stopped smoking. Gran leaves. Alfie shows Amber his "wheels" and she declines until the other students are jealous; so Alfie takes her for a ride on it. Alfie passes the test and claims that they need to go on a trial date before they are official. Apparently Patricia gave Mara and Joy "advice." Fabian and Joy plan a "date" to listen to the CD for the bid. Jasper will be the curator of the bid if the school wins it. Jasper is talking to The Collector about the mask. Mara cheers for Mick, but he seems to be more into her. Amber tries to get Sibuna out of Nina and Fabian. Poppy and Mara find out that Mr. Sweet went to school with Jerome and Poppy's father in the boarding school they contribute to. Joy fakes a cramp on her leg; Fabian begins to massage her leg; when Patricia walks in on them, Fabian freaks out, and runs away. The episode ends with Senkhara giving Fabian the Mark of Anubis. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Gwenyth Powell as Evelyn Martin *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara Trivia *This is the first time that Victor does his pin drop in the hallway on the upper floor. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:House of Anubis